Me equivoque de calle
by Bar'sClient
Summary: es una mala noche para salir a comprar, hace frio y estar sola no es la mejor opcion, sobre todo si cierto hombre de cabello de bronce anda por ahi. Mi primer one shot


_olaaa de nuevo, bueno este es un oneshot que se me ocurrio hace bastante, pero como no lo habia terminado me e demorado en publicarlo, espero les guste!_

_disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a SM._

* * *

**Me equivoque de calle**

Caminaba lentamente por la acera, aunque obviamente ella quería correr, estaba media paralizada o atontada, lo que sea.

No tenía idea de por que iba una tienda a estas horas de la noche, y menos a una que quedaba tan lejos de su casa. Que tontería parecía el pan en ese momento y que desgraciados los de otra tienda más cercana por cerrar ese día.

No pasaban de las 8, pero era invierno y el cielo parecía de las 10.

Era como si casi todo el mundo hubiera entrado a su casa justo cuando ella pasaba, y los que quedaban parecían vigilarla, observar sus movimientos.

La bolsa del pan hacia mucho ruido y se escuchaba escandalosa en un silencio tan mortecino. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo

Ella cuidaba no hacer nada llamativo, tenía una mano agarrando firmemente la bolsa de plástico y la otra en el bolsillo, jugando con las llaves de su apartamento.

Rozó levemente el vuelto de su compra.

Solo eran unas monedas, nadie las querría.

Un hombre envuelto en un abrigo muy grueso, estaba parado a unos metros de ella

Ella paró levemente. De pronto le parecía que sus jeans estaban muy apretados, su blusa demasiado escotada, y ella demasiado sola.

Sacó las llaves, no eran muy fuertes pero podían causar algún daño, recordó fugazmente una vez en la que le habían raspado la palma de la mano y otra en la que las había pisado, haciéndola resbalar.

El hombre pasó sin siquiera mirarla. Ella soltó un suspiro que luego le pareció demasiado fuerte. Empezó a juguetear levemente con las llaves, la niebla pasaba a su costado y cada vez que respiraba salía vapor de su nariz, eso la ponía nerviosa. Tembló un poco.

Las llaves todavía en sus manos parecían querer resbalar de sus manos, forzándola a gritar o a llamar la atención.

Escuchó pasos detrás suyo, paró de nuevo, aterrorizada, la calle parecía venírsele encima mientras que su corazón latía rápido, tapándole los oídos. Un pequeño mareo.

Una pareja pasó caminando rápidamente al lado suyo. Ella soltó otro suspiro y cerró los ojos, sintió que algo caía y abrió los ojos de golpe. Las llaves tintinearon en la acera.

Ella dudó al recogerlas, jugueteó con la mano libre con su cabello castaño, solo dos segundos y luego se agachó lentamente a recogerlas.

Unas manos pálidas se le adelantaron y las cogieron, ella casi grita, se incorporó para ver a un hombre extremadamente hermoso mirándola con unos ojos negros y profundos, le tendió las llaves y le sonrío, parecía amable, pero sus dientes relampagueaban demasiado y parecían perfectos, eso no podía ser nada bueno. Su cabello color bronce se agitó con una leve brisa que le puso los pelos de punta y la carne de gallina.

Lo miró en silencio con las manos firmemente a los costados, la que estaba libre en un puño dado que había perdido su arma. Considerando cuanto daño podía hacer una bolsa de pan, se quedó mirándolo.

Él parecía demasiado ligero para el clima, llevaba una camisa que se veía demasiado delgada, pero no reaccionaba al aire que la calaba hasta los huesos.

Ella seguía dudando. Extendió su mano y él puso las llaves en ella. Un escalofrío la sacudió levemente, sus manos estaban heladas. Él sonrío más al verla estremecerse.

Otra brisa extendió sus cabellos hacia él, a quien se le borró la sonrisa y pareció inhalar profundamente.

Ella lo miró un segundo más, luego retiró los ojos de los suyos y asintió en manera de agradecimiento. No podía hablar. Siguió caminando.

Volteó en una calle, que la guiaba a su casa, calculando cuanto se demoraría en estar a salvo: un par de cuadras, luego la avenida, después el parque, la reja y el ascensor, luego la puerta.

Habían charcos sucios, de la lluvia de anoche, en el piso. Trato de evitarlos lo más cuidadosamente posible, sus zapatillas eran nuevas. Paso lentamente alrededor de uno muy grande.

Siguió caminando, de pronto se puso muy tensa y comenzó a apurar el paso. No sabía por que pero sentía que alguien la seguía. No escuchaba pasos, ni una respiración pero sentía que alguien la miraba fijamente.

Miro la bolsa de pan mientras caminaba, y trato de echar un vistazo sobre su hombro. No parecía haber nadie, y eso no la alivió.

Siguio caminando, la avenida estaba a unas cuadras, pero ya nadie salia de su casa con ese tiempo, la pared a su costado estaba grafiteada, representaba un gato mirando por un agujero. El ojo dorado del gato la miraba, era enorme.

Una cuadra más.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo, jugueteó de nuevo con las monedas. Se paro de nuevo aterrorizada.

Le faltaba una. Le habian dado de vuelto una moneda de 5 y varias de 10 centavos. Faltaba la de mayor valor.

No era pobre pero el dinero escaseaba y necesitaba esa moneda, no podía volver, ya había estado diez minutos con el corazón en la boca, rogando que nada pasara, si volvía solo se pondría en peligro, además solo eran 5, no le harían falta y si lo hacían podía pedirle a alguien.

Pero no lo podía dejar pasar, siguió parada un par de minutos más, tratando de decidirse.

"_No seas tonta."_ Se dijo _"No pierdes nada volviendo, no vas a desperdiciar la plata. ¿Qué podría pasar?"_

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. _"De acuerdo."_

Volteó rápidamente y pegó un grito de terror al encontrarse con unos ojos negros, enmarcados por unas ojeras.

Era el hombre con el que se había encontrado hace muy poco, el que le había recogido las llaves.

Lo miro un segundo más y se dio cuenta de que seguía sonriendo.

Una de sus manos se deslizo hacia arriba mostrándole algo, pero ella estaba paralizada, mirando sus ojos. Luego, se percató de que lo que le mostraba era una moneda, algo sucia y gastada, era su moneda.

Ella siguió mirándolo esperando que él dijera algo, y lo hizo:

- ¿Por casualidad es esto tuyo?- Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse más, hasta el punto de que su corazón casi se quedaba quieto, y analizar cuidadosamente los acordes que salían de su boca. Eran como notas musicales, de ese tipo de música que solo te hace querer escucharla, me acariciaba con el terciopelo y hacia relajar mis músculos peligrosamente.

_Miré la moneda y luego gire lentamente la cabeza para verlo a él. Asentí_

Le extendió la moneda. Otra brisa los envolvió y a él se le borro la sonrisa de nuevo. Pareció como si sus ojos se oscurecieran más y las ojeras se acentuaran.

Otro escalofrío, que no tenía nada que ver con el frío, la hizo temblar. Sin decir gracias, ni siquiera asentir de nuevo, ella tomó la moneda, se volteó y empezó a caminar.

Puso la moneda en su bolsillo y agarró con ambas manos la bolsa del pan, caminó rapidamente.

La niebla se intensifico, empezó a escuchar una respiración detrás suyo, el corazón se le aceleró, la sangre empezó a fluir a toda velocidad por sus cuerpo y se detuvo otra vez.

Quiso voltear, pero no se atrevía, la respiración parecía ruidosa, como desesperada. Otra vez fugazmente, recordó una película en la que por un callejón oscuro, a mitad de la noche, una chica… Casi se le escapa un grito de terror, pero por miedo a perder el equilibrio y quedar incapacitada de defenderse, no se echo a correr. Su cabeza fue girando poco a poco, muy lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que habia una sombra detrás de ella, que la miraba.

Antes de que terminara de girar su cabeza, a una velocidad sorprendente, quedo atrapada contra la pared que antes estaba a su costado y una fuerza helada le impedía moverse.

Se sacudió, tratando de liberarse, la oscuridad la envolvió por un momento hasta que pudo ver… algo.

Dos obres negras la miraban fijamente, hambrientas. Ella se quedo hipnotizada mirándolo fijamente, sin poder pensar, ni con coherencia ni sin ella.

Solo salió de su trance cuando la cara, por tanto los ojos, se fue deslizando hacia abajo, hacia su cuello.

Aterrorizada, recordó miles de cuentos y películas en las que se describía alguna escena parecida.

"_Imposible"_ pensó, todavía paralizada, casi al borde de un paro cardiaco cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo algo helado deslizándose por su cuello, luego algo mas helado se clavo en él, dejándole escapar un grito de terror, que ya había contenido demasiado.

_El fuego me envolvió._

* * *

_Por fas dejen reviews amables! es mi rpimer one shot!_

_Freddie's_


End file.
